


One night in Zhengzhou （郑州一夜）

by orphan_account



Category: Celebrities & Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 框圈, 獒龙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 郑州公益行的晚上





	

One night in Zhengzhou（郑州一夜）  
2016年11月24日，郑州，感恩节。

马龙从浴室出来的时候看见张继科已经倒在了自己的床上，他哼了一声，笑意盈盈地跟张继科说话：“你不嫌累啊。”张继科一见他便弯了眼，听了这话更是明白马龙懂了他的暗示，接过吹风机帮马龙吹头发：“咱俩几天不见了？”马龙说：“15天吧。刚好半个月。”头发吹差不得多的时候，张继科扔了吹风机压着他亲：“半个月不见了。”马龙忍不住笑：“你敢甚么咧？”张继科咕哝道：“你这青岛话不知咋地让我想起老婆媳妇热炕头。”马龙将右腿压在张继科身上又翘起小腿轻轻踢了他两下：“你是我内人。”

在上床这件事上，他们早就达成共识，不至于颠倒了上下，何况张继科最近脚伤眼肿，马龙其实心疼的不得了，但他对着喜欢的人就是爱作一下。张继科当然不在乎他这点小脾气，不管是双打比赛时被怼到挠头赔笑还是在床上被半真半假地推拒，他知道马龙永远不会真的拒绝他，就像即使他不带衣服球鞋毛巾，马龙哼哼两句后还是会借给他。享受马龙这点小性子对他而言有时候甚至乐在其中。他想：虽然他不是只对我耍小脾气，但知道他在床上还耍小脾气的只有我。

可能太久没见了，他们亲吻得既激烈又绵长，唇齿碰撞，仿佛要把对方的舌头都吞下去。两个人都并不急着入港，只是用下体和腿互相磨蹭着，好像这样缠绵的时光就能变得缓慢延长。张继科抚摸着马龙细嫩的大腿，捏他细细的脚踝。他们没有关床头的灯，昏黄的灯光下马龙白皙、线条优美的腿有着油画般的质感，但摸起来又凉又滑，像是抚摸一块玉。陈玘说马龙年轻时候像个小火炉，反正等张继科和马龙终于负距离接触后，世界上就只有他了解真实的情况了，马龙长了张心热的脸，对人却冷，而他的里面是温暖的，是只属于张继科一个人的温暖。

马龙用腿缠上了他的腰，抱着张继科的头舔他的耳朵：“你进不进去？昂？”张继科被他的细细的嗓音撩得心痒，伸手去够床头的润滑剂和安全套：“真做啊？你明天不是还得训练。”马龙用手握了一下张继科的下面，还用手指刮了两下：“那你别硬。”张继科差点腿软，涂了一手润滑剂急急地往他臀缝里戳：“你可真不乖。”

张继科挺胯的时候，马龙的腿脚被他扛在肩上，他把枕头在马龙身下垫着往他身体里撞，一改前戏的温柔细腻，反倒有几分毛躁。马龙被顶得又痛又爽，断断续续地呻吟着。大概太久没发泄了，高潮的感觉对他俩也是久违。马龙更是意外地直接被插射，眼角红红的，有些失神。

两个人改了姿势，侧卧着身子面对面，半晌无语，腿脚还是纠缠的。张继科摸到马龙的手覆了上去，十指相扣。马龙定定地看着他，目光渐渐地清明澄澈起来。张继科觉得自己又被这近乎仰慕的温柔目光看硬了，他忍不住去蹭马龙的颈窝。不知道是不是“藏獒”这个外号使他本身也传染了犬类的一些习性，他经常看着马龙的脖子就想咬上去，他又舍不得咬，没人的时候他可以亲吻，有人的时候便喜欢揽着马龙的脖子不放手。他在他的颈间舔着、吻着，不断地发出喘气声，湿热的气息马龙颈间喷洒，他腾出一只手掐马龙的乳尖，掐得马龙忍不住嘤咛出声。张继科的唇游移到马龙的胸前，狠狠地吸吮着。马龙被撩得难耐，也掐了下张继科的乳粒：“你吃奶呢？”但他到底被张继科又撩了起来，两个人懒得去想明日繁忙的行程和训练，天天在一起他们尚且如胶似漆，分别了这么久又还都是二三十体力极佳的顶级运动员，一次确实是不够的。

他们在上床这件事上和他们双打比赛一样有默契。反正张继科和马龙都是这么想的。并没有别人也不会有别人敢参与这样的讨论。所以当张继科提了下“龙你今天跪球台......”还没想好下文的时候，马龙就乖觉地回了句：“要不我再给你跪一次。”张继科怕他被冻着，把刚刚被扒掉的浴袍递给他，马龙披上后就直接跪在了他面前含住了他。口腔里的感觉非常舒服，张继科摸着马龙的头，揉乱了他的头发。但含了半天张继科也没能射出来，马龙有些嘴酸。张继科示意他别含了：“你用手吧。”马龙在这当口又别扭了，坚持要给张继科口出来。

其实张继科觉得今天的马龙格外的顺从主动，不管是卖艺的时候还是上床的时候，既乖巧又撩人。卖艺的时候他指挥着马龙转，尽管有很久没有在一起训练，两个人的手感却都不错，马龙打得格外漂亮，为了照顾他未完全痊愈的脚伤，每个球的落点都在他方便回球的位置。但他没有想到马龙敢一脸纯真笑意地跪上球台，众目睽睽之下他甚至不敢直接跟他眼神交流。后来马龙说要给他人工呼吸倒并没有怎么刺激他，谢天谢地，他们还没疯呢。

 

但这会儿张继科真要被马龙逼疯了，马龙捏着他的囊袋，用手扣露在外面的褶皱。寂静的室内只有张继科的低喘和马龙吸吮舔舐他下体发出的水声。张继科不由得想象自己在倚靠着球台马龙给他口的场景，那幻境里他们也是一个穿着黑色的里约队服，一个穿着红色的，队服上的龙与蝴蝶纹样在他的脑海里都非常清晰。他盯着马龙露在外面白白的腿，感觉自己浮浮沉沉地仿佛在海上漂，马龙是他救命的浮木和温暖的归宿。外面的花花世界走过一遭，灯红酒绿、十丈软红都不如和马龙在一起更有吸引力，何况此刻马龙真吸着他呢，这感觉很爽，是跟他伦敦大满贯披国旗睥睨天下同等但又不同的爽。

他仰着头终于还是射了，马龙擦掉嘴角的白浊，笑得纯粹得意。赛场上每次打败张继科的开心兴奋他压抑得住，但此刻他不是全满贯，不是让人无可挑剔委屈自己也要让所有人都满意的国乒队长，他只是一个七情上脸，喜形于色，想让情人满足，因情人满足而满足的普通人。这个今天享受了万千少女欢呼声和喜爱的人是属于他的，人气名利向他们涌来，也可能会离开他们，但他们永远不会离开彼此，千秋万载，张继科的名字旁边都要添上一个马龙。 

马龙的思维发散的没边，说出来的却是另一番话：“你二十年后还这么能干......”他的话在旁人眼里通常毫无逻辑，也只有张继科能跟上他的思路：“那我肯定还这么行。”两个人相视大笑，抱成一团又亲了会儿。

后来两个人蜷在被子里说话，马龙话比较多，他从乒超絮叨到总决赛、公开赛，张继科不时回应他一下，聊着聊着却是马龙先没了声音。张继科帮他掖了掖被角，胳膊搭在枕边人身上，也沉沉地睡了过去。


End file.
